Magic
For an actual list of spells, see: Spells Mana Mana is the energy that flows throughout the Cleft, sustaining life and powering magic spells.* The source of Mana is the Mana Tree, who is the Mana Goddess, which is in the Mana Holyland. Mana can be used for either good or evil, but as the Mana Goddess has some morals, Mana itself sometimes resists attempts to be used for evil. *''Certain spells draw upon the other immortals without using the force of mana. They are listed in the Claire Bible'' Mana Holyland The Mana Holyland is a place in the Upper Realm that contains the Mana Tree and a population of fairies and other Mana creatures. See the main article at Mana Holyland. The Mana Goddess/Tree When the Mana Holyland appeared in the Valley of Wonders, the Mana Tree itself combined with the Machina Principia. In this way, a link had been established between the Mana Tree and the core of the Cleft. Through this link, mana is spread throughout our world. The Mana Goddess can be considered the spirit of the Mana Tree, or the Mana Tree itself, as her life force is directly linked to it. She's not the same as other Immortals. Mana Spirits There are eight mana spirits, one for each facet of the power of Mana. They are tied directly to the Mana Goddess, although they all possess their own free will. *Earth - Gnome *Fire - Salamando *Wind - Sylphid *Water - Undine *Wood - Dryad *Moon - Luna *Light - Lumina *Dark - Shade All Mana Spirits except Lumina and Shade have a day of the week named after them. Sword of Mana The Sword of Mana is a special weapon that appears from time to time when a hero needs it to save the world. See the main article at Mana Sword. Mana Stones Mana stones are a physical manifestation of Mana which give their element a greater influence in the surrounding area, and likely possess great power. See the main article at Mana Stones. Mana Seeds Mana seeds are the sisters of the Mana stones. They are seeds from the Mana Tree, possessing an ability to amplify their element's power, similar to that of the stones. The seeds also have a seal on them to bind the Sword of Mana. Creatures of Mana Some lifeforms are inherently magical, like Faeries and Espers. Others were created from Mana itself, like the God-Beasts. Spellcasters Intelligent beings can control Mana with focused willpower. This is easier for some than for others, but for the most part it is possible for members of any race to use some form of magic. Materia Materia is the 'fossilized' remains of creatures of Mana. It can be invoked somehow to release magical energy. Magicite Magicite is Materia formed from dead Espers. Chrysm Chrysm is Materia formed from dead Dragons, and often the purest source of Chrysm comes from the eggs of dragons that never hatch. This, of course, is harder to come by. Magirock Magirock is natural rock crystal, often a mineral as plain as quartz, that can be harnessed for Mana potential. Much like a piezoelectric crystal can convert mechanical energy to electricity, Magirock can be consumed for various magical purposes.